mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Almost 2 (Map Game)
Reconnted Treaty *'To get Britannia to make peace with Germany, a following treaty is suggested:' #'Germany will pay for the damage done' #'Germany will cede Cameroon to Britannia' #'Germany will cede one Tanzanian province to Britannia' #'Denmark becomes independent' #'Germany will end all hostilities with the Grand Alliance' *'This is the Treaty of Kiev' *'Please note that this treaty is seperate from the treaties which are to be made with Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire' *'The following is suggested for Austria-Hungary:' #'Austria-Hungary will end all hostilities with the Grand Alliance.' #'Austria-Hungary will break all ties with Germany. ' #'Austria-Hungary will pay for the damage done' *'This is the Treaty of Iburakon(York)' *'We suggest the following division of the former Ottoman Empire to the Grand Alliance:' #'Britannian Arabia will receive Ash-Sharqiyah' #'Jerusalem will receive Cairo and Syria.' #'Greece will receive Eastern Thrace' #'Russia will receive all Ottoman holdings in the Caucasus' #'Turkey will be independent' #'Arabia will be independent' #'Egypt will be independent' #'Iraq will be independent' *'This is the Treaty of Jerusalem' *'We also suggest that Scandinavia cedes Lappland to Russia. ' *'All these treaties will be put together in one big treaty, the Treaty of Learpholl(Liverpool). ' *'You did not win by enough to demand all of these things. ' Treaty of Munich To begin, Louisianne recommends that they, Brazil/the Federation, the Baltic Empire, Morocco and France be allowed to partake in the treaty signing. (OOC note; I will be representing Germany as well) German Proposal #All hostilites will cease #SQAB on the Western Front #Western Poland will be Freed from German Influence #Germany will agree to repay the damage to infrastructure caused by the war #Germany will cede Cameroon to the British #1/4th of Germany's Navy will be dissasembelled #NAP for the next 15 years following the War #Germany will agree to make no attempts to expand it's influence for the next 15 year #Russia will accept responablity for the war. Louisianne Proposal #All hostlities will Cease #The Ottomans will be allowed to Collapse and no attempts to expand into former ottoman territory will occur for the next 15 years #With Greece's influnce declining rapidly and the Austrians collapsing, We porpose that a confederation of Slavic/Balkan States be formed out of former Greek/Austiran holdings. #Germany will provide limited Reimbusment to the Allied powers and Russia. #Germany's navy will be partially disassmebled, ranging between 3/8ths and 1/2 of their total navy. #Poland will be United as the Republic of Poland. #Hunrgy shall go independent, Austria shall be reformed as a new nation #The Suez canal will be placed under international contorol #SQAB on the Western Front #Germany will Cede Cameroon. #No single power will accept resposablity. #NAP between all powers involved with this war as well as the newly formed nations in the Middle East and Balkans #An International body will be formed to help prevent a conflict of this scale. Federation Proposal #The Federation agrees with the Louisianne proposal on most regards. #The British, Louisiannians, and Federation will maintain Naval Parity with eachother as the three primary naval powers #The European powers will fully dismantle any remaining colonies or territories in the Americas. Allied Proposal Britannian Proposal #The war will end #Germany cedes Cameroon to Britannia #No nation will involve itself in both the Ottoman and the Austro-Hungarian collapse #The Britannian, Louisiannians and the Federation will have keep parity on the navy, as the three main naval powers #All nations will give up any and all influence in Poland, and Poland will be united as the Republic of Poland #Germany's navy will be halved #Germany will not expand for 15 years(both Europe and colonies) #All relations between Germany, Ottomans and Austria-Hungary(As long as the last two exist) will be cut Greater Jerusalem #All hostilites will cease. #The Grand Alliance with be paid compensation by the defeated nations. #Cairo and Syria will be ceded to Greater Jerusalem. #Denmark will become independent. #Mesopatomia wil become independent. #Arabia wil become independent. #Bosnia will become independent. #Eygpt will become independent. #Britannia, Russia, and The Netherlands will be given influence in the former Ottomon Empire. #Scandnavia be cede Finland to Russia, or it will become independent. Chinese Proposal #Shandong is ceded to China #Hostilities will cease #Germany will not expand for 15 years #All Foreign Polish territory is ceded to the Republic of Poland #The Ottoman Empire will not be influenced by any foreign power Other Proposals #The Baltic Empire proposes an independent Poland comprising West Poland, East Poland, and North poland, along with German East Pomerania. Agreed Points (thus Far...) #All hostlities will cease. #Germany will provide some reimbusment #Germany will lose a portion of it's navy. #A new nation will be formed out of Poland, territories of this nation are still being disscussed. #Germany cedes Cameroon to Britannia #British-Brazilian-Louisianne Naval Partity #An international body will be formed to stop a conlcit of this scale (Not contested) General Discussion Greater Jerusalem would greatly like to be given Cairo, as we deserve land from the war. Spar you lost your theater, NO FRONT GAINED 33% needed to completly collapse, if you want Denmark to go free, land has to be given up elsewhere. You want Cairo, land has to be given up elsewhere. You can't get everything. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ If only the French had gotten involved. Spartian300 (talk) 20:13, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Wait, why are Brazil and shit involved? They had NOTHING to do with the war Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Well 1) I had lend and Lease progams, and 2) they are great powers who sould be present. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ They still should not have as much influence in this. Spartian300 (talk) 21:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't Change the fact that you can't take shit. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ He's right Spar. Your suggestion is not good. We didn't win by that much. I suggested you have Syria, but that's all I can do Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Spar, come to MGW Chat China wants German Shandong. Leldy22 (talk) 23:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Treaty of Learpholl The following treaty ends the Sino-Japanese War, with Japan as the victor #All hostilities between China and Japan will end. #China will pay for damage done #China will accept responsibility for the war #China will give up ALL claims on Manchuria #China and Japan will sign a 15 year NAP. This is what Britannia suggests Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 13:42, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Proposal #Hostlities between China and Japan end. #China and Japan will equally pay for the war. #Korea will be released as an independent nation, with a constitution that will be written by China and Japan. #A lawmaking body will be created, called the East Asian Union. China, Japan, and Korea will use the EAU to help Asia become more relevant in world affairs. Leldy22 (talk) 14:08, October 14, 2014 (UTC) We advise Japan not to accept the Chinese offer, as Japan won the war, while the Chinese treaty would fit in a draw. Japan has no grounds to demand Korean independence. Japan won, so China is the one that should pay for the war. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 14:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. As I understand, though I may have misunderstood Seiga, Manchuria and Taiwan where released before the war and ceded to China. I have a proposal, though not as my nation. #China will return Taiwan to Japan #Korea will remain a colony of Japan #China and Japan agree to jointly combat the growing Communist militia in China #Manchuria will remain in Chinese hands #15 year NAP. #Anglo(Or celtic)-Japense Alliance will be formed. THIS IS AN OUT OF CHARACTER COMPIRISE THAT I WANTED TO PORPOUSE. LOUISIANNE IS NOT INVOLVED IN THIS TREATY AND IS NOT A SIGNATOR. Uhm, the war started because Japan China invaded Manchuria. So no, I don't think that's gonna work. Although Seiga has the final word Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Japan didn't invade anything, they where the defender. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 16:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Correction: China. Sorry for the mistake Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Japanese Proposal: #Hostilities between China and Japan will end. #Taiwan and Manchuria will remain a part of China. #China will pay for damage done and accept responsibility. #Korea remains with Japan. #A Non-aggression Pact be signed between China and Japan and stays in effect for fifteen years. I'd rather let China have Taiwan and Manchuria, as I think would ease tensions by a good amount. -Seiga Our primary goals were to: #reclaim Manchuria #Free Korea Our second proposal #Hostilities between China and Japan end. #Manchuria is annexed by China #Korea becomes independent with a Constitution agreed upon between China and Japan, with no other parties present. #China will willing accept responsibility and pay for the war. #Japan, Korea and China are united in a Free Trade Pact and Asian Union to settle problems diplomatically. Unlike what we have been doing for the past few millenia. #Leldy22 (talk) 17:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Giving Korea independence is implausible (a mod even told me this), especially since in the algorithm I repelled the attack. So I can't meet that demand, sorry. Korea may gain independence in the far future, but not now. -Seiga So, aside from the Korean independence (which is implausible), and the Free Trade Pact/Asian Union (not sure if it's plausible for this to happen at this time), there's now an agreement that: #Hostilities between China and Japan will end. #Manchuria is annexed to China. #China will pay for damage done and accept responsibility. I'd still suggest that a non-aggression pact be signed and is effective for fifteen years; and that Taiwan is also annexed into China (so to lessen tensions some more). So, can we come to a final conclusion and establish the peace treaty? Or is there any more suggestions? -Seiga I'd say keep Taiwan. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ #Hostilities between China and Japan end #Manchuria and Taiwan are annexed to China #China accepts responsibility and pays for damage. I think it's a little late to keep Taiwan (after all it was ceded during the war; though if it's more plausible, then I'll add that it be ceded back or something). Aside from that, there's just about an agreement for the final part of the treaty. Any last objections? -Seiga We Just want all our former territory back. If that is fine, let's go. ~Leldy22 Okay then. The treaty is on the page now, awaiting the signature. -Seiga Signed Leldy22 (talk)